As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a hard drive that is coupled to the chassis of a computer or a drive bay. A hard drive is typically disposed on a carrier assembly, and the carrier assembly is inserted, via a guide rail system, into a bay in a computer chassis. A electromagnetic energy interference (EMI) shield is sometimes a part of a carrier assembly and functions to shield the hard drive from any EMI interference, such as EMI emanating from the drive motor.
A hard drive carrier assembly serves at least two functions. The hard drive carrier accommodates a hard drive and mechanically mates with a drive bay in a computer chassis. The mechanical connection between the hard drive carrier and the drive bay of the computer chassis are affected by the manufacturing tolerances of the hard drive housed within the carrier, the computer chassis, and the drive bay, which is housed within the computer chassis. The manufacturing tolerances of typical hard drives are within the range of about 0.015 inches. The dimensions of computer chassises and drive bays may vary between manufacturers and within a single manufacturer. The mechanical fit between the hard drive carrier and the drive bay may also be affected by pressure exerted by a computer chassis or drive bay on the hard drive carrier assembly. Over time, this pressure may distend the hard drive carrier assembly. Therefore, obtaining a precise fight between a drive assembly and both the hard drive and the computer chassis over time is difficult to achieve.